


Im here with you

by Emmafrostdimonds



Series: MacFassMan [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Celebrity Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!James Macavoy, Cum Inside, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, McFassMan - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Porn With Plot, Sex, Slightly Hairy Actor, Stress Relief, Top!Michael Fassbender, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and James shear a romantic moment alone, while Hugh is staring in a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im here with you

**Author's Note:**

> The fics can be read separatly, if you want; but for better information always try to read the first one, it explains the dynamic of the reationship.  
> Enjoy and be sure you coment, and you can refer to me as I.G. (these are my initials)

-Hey Michael- the voice in the cell phone said- it’s me, I got all your shooting schedules here; it’s going to be a long year for you my friend…I am so sorry. Michael just turned off the phone, he didn’t want to be bothered anymore. James looked to Michael, he looked a little too stressed, his boyfriend wasn’t having a very happy day (Hugh wasn’t home, he was shooting a film in that precise moment). The blue eyed man walked to the steps and walked to the bedroom with a great pleasure.  
His boyfriend was coming and going inside the kitchen, his head was a mess, he could fell every part of his body being filled with his worries, he had a lot of things to do and he was sad that he had a lot of contracts for movies that year…that meant leaving James and Hugh, he didn’t want to do that; he loved his boys. And the weight that his work was going to give him made him feel terrible.  
He walked slowly upstairs and with his head down, he didn’t want to look at the lovely portraits and photos he had taken with James it would make him fell more sad, open the door to the bed room and when he looked to the bed he saw James naked and opening himself with his fingers, that had lube on.  
-What do we here?  
James looked at Michael smiling to him- My dear, dear, boyfriend; you are so tense and so worried; I think that you need a little relaxing and loving sex with your man.  
Michael walked to the bed and smiled- Honey, you don’t need to do this for me.  
-I want to. I love you, and I want you to see you happy and relaxed, and you need a little love.  
His boyfriend bend over the naked James and reached him for a sweet and loving kiss; there was something in James that made Michael back down from his armour and his tough guy attitude and just made him want to cuddle and kiss, and hold close James; he had that power over him, and for Michael that was magical.  
James began buttoning Michaels shirt, not breaking the kiss for a single moment and Michael help him by rolling down his jeans and boxers down; it was a quick undressing and a very cute one. Michael slowly inserted his big penis inside James, letting his lover whisper sweet words to his hears.  
Michael began kissing James neck, it was a kink he learned by fucking with Hugh…and if he had enjoyed it with Hugh…he was certain that James will love it, his lovely boyfriend locked his legs around his waist and his hands were on Michael’s hair. Michael was completely inside on James now, it had been a long way in…he had to give time James to adjust.  
-You like it when I am inside you like this, when we are this close, this connexion of love that I feed you with my cock and the reciprocity of your kisses is the best thing a man could have…a lover entirely in love.  
James kissed him again and again, felling no hurt or shame, with passion pouring out all his heart to Michael in every kiss. In return Michael let himself build up a pace of soft and quick thrusts inside James ass hole, that made James moan in each kiss; the sweetness in his voice was like a love dart from cupid to Michael’s heart.  
-Honey you are so big!  
Michael smiled at the comment, James had always told him that his penis was huge…he never realised it till he made love with James for the first time… and James took it all in even in the most uncomfortable circumstance that was…and even now he had to wait for him to adjust…but it was worth it; the first time he made love to James was both their first time doing it with a man, and Michael that first time took James anal virginity…and since then he couldn’t let him go. All that they had live till here were leading them to these moments of passion and pleasure.  
James let Michael set up a little stronger pace, anchoring himself to his muscular shoulders, and kissed his lips again. Michael lost himself in the kisses, the thrusts, the affections, the smell of James perfume, the sensation of James tight ass hole, the loved that both of them sheared and they were all pushing him to climax.  
With two more strong thrusts Michael came inside James, sealing that moment with a kiss at the time of realising his seed, filling completely James anal area with cum.  
-Honey I don’t want you to be sad.  
-I want be sad any more…if you keep doing this sweet things for me. You really are my best lover.  
-I knew that since day one, I would never leave you.  
-Don’t tell Hugh.  
-I won’t. After all he gives me pleasure as well, and love, I have the two best specimens of masculinity in love with me, and both of them have big cocks, so I will not tell Hugh.  
-Do you tell him the samet hing that you just said to me- Michael said playfully  
-You’ll never know- James said giving Michael a final kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment please!


End file.
